Animals (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! episode)/Gallery
File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening1.png File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening2.png|The Wiggles File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening3.png|"I've got my guitar. I hope you're ready to rock on" File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening4.png|"Network Wiggles!" File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening5.png File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening6.png File:MusicWithMurray1.png|"Now it's time for music with Murray." File:MusicWithMurray2.png|Captain and Anthony File:MusicWithMurray3.png|Jeff, Wags, and Ben File:MusicWithMurray4.png|Music With Murray File:MusicWithMurray5.png|"Let's make some music!" File:MusicWithMurray6.png|Henry, Larissa, Greg, and Murray File:MusicWithMurray7.png File:MusicWithMurray8.png File:MusicWithMurray9.png|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar File:MusicWithMurray10.png File:MusicWithMurray11.png File:MusicWithMurray12.png File:MusicWithMurray13.png File:MusicWithMurray14.png File:MusicWithMurray15.png|Wags and Captain playing the pots and pans File:MusicWithMurray16.png File:MusicWithMurray17.png|Captain breaking a plate File:MusicWithMurray18.png|Wags and Captain File:MusicWithMurray19.png File:MusicWithMurray20.png|Captain playing a drum File:MusicWithMurray21.png File:MusicWithMurray22.png File:MusicWithMurray23.png File:MusicWithMurray24.png File:MusicWithMurray25.png File:MusicWithMurray26.png|"Let's make some music!" File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:DressingUp(Series3episode)1.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)2.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)3.png|Greg File:DressingUp(Series3episode)4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:DressingUp(Series3episode)5.png|Collaroy Ferry File:DressingUp(Series3episode)6.png|Dorothy File:DressingUp(Series3episode)7.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)8.png|Sydney Harbour File:DressingUp(Series3episode)9.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)10.png|Sydney Harbour Bridge File:DressingUp(Series3episode)11.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)12.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)13.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)14.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)15.png|Freshwater Ferry File:DressingUp(Series3episode)16.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)17.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)18.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)19.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)20.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)21.png|Greg announcing the weather File:DressingUp(Series3episode)22.png|Greg and Captain File:DressingUp(Series3episode)23.png|Captain Feathersword File:DressingUp(Series3episode)24.png|Raining Cats and Dogs File:DressingUp(Series3episode)25.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)26.png|Greg and a dog File:DressingUp(Series3episode)27.png|Greg, Wags, and a dog File:DressingUp(Series3episode)28.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)29.png|Greg announcing sports File:DressingUp(Series3episode)30.png|The Wiggly Friends playing bocce File:DressingUp(Series3episode)31.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)32.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)33.png|Greg signing off File:DressingUp(Series3episode)34.png File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop intro File:GardenFun1.png|Anthony and the kids File:GardenFun2.png|Anthony, Jason, and Riley File:GardenFun3.png File:GardenFun4.png File:GardenFun5.png File:GardenFun6.png File:GardenFun7.png File:GardenFun8.png|Anthony, Joshua, and Marvin File:GardenFun9.png|Marvin and Anthony File:GardenFun10.png File:GardenFun11.png File:GardenFun12.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:AskingforDirections1.png|A subway File:AskingforDirections2.png|Dorothy File:AskingforDirections3.png File:AskingforDirections4.png File:AskingforDirections5.png File:AskingforDirections6.png|Community Service Announcement: Asking for Directions File:AskingforDirections7.png|"That way, Dorothy." File:AskingforDirections8.png|Jeff File:RollingDowntheSandhillsPrologue.png|Jeff and Murray File:RollingDowntheSandhills1.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills2.jpg|The Wiggles File:RollingDowntheSandhills3.png|Greg File:RollingDowntheSandhills4.jpg|Rolling Down The Sandhills File:RollingDowntheSandhills5.jpg|Jeff File:RollingDowntheSandhills6.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:RollingDowntheSandhills7.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:RollingDowntheSandhills8.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills9.jpg|Anthony File:RollingDowntheSandhills10.jpg|Greg File:RollingDowntheSandhills11.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills12.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills13.jpg File:RollingDowntheSandhills14.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills15.jpg File:RollingDowntheSandhills16.jpg|Hey, guys, now that you've rolled down the sandhills, why don't you run back up them? File:RollingDowntheSandhills17.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills18.png|Jeff and Anthony File:RollingDowntheSandhills19.jpg File:RollingDowntheSandhills20.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills21.jpg|Running Up The Sandhills File:RollingDowntheSandhills22.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills23.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills24.jpg File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons intro File:MovetotheMusic17.png File:MovetotheMusic18.png|Captain and Anthony File:MovetotheMusic19.png File:MovetotheMusic20.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|C'est Wags, C'est Bon File:C'estWags,C'estBon2.jpg|The Wiggles File:C'estWags,C'estBon3.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon4.png|Wags' feet File:C'estWags,C'estBon5.png|Wags and Larissa File:C'estWags,C'estBon6.png|Wags and Kase File:C'estWags,C'estBon7.png|Wags and Sharryn File:C'estWags,C'estBon8.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon9.png|Wags and Ben File:C'estWags,C'estBon10.png|Wags and Ben falling down File:C'estWags,C'estBon11.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon12.png|Wags and the Wiggly Dancers File:C'estWags,C'estBon13.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon14.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon15.png|Wags doing a split File:C'estWags,C'estBon16.jpg|Wags on microphone File:JeffandhisMirrorClone.png|Jeff and his mirror clone File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music with Murray File:DressingUp(Series3episode)35.png|Murray, Kees, and the kids File:DressingUp(Series3episode)36.png File:DressingUp(Series3episode)37.png|Murray and Kees File:DressingUp(Series3episode)38.png|Kees playing Hey Diddle Diddle the double bass with a bow File:DressingUp(Series3episode)39.png|Kees plucking the double bass File:DressingUp(Series3episode)40.png File:DressingUp1.png|Dressing Up File:DressingUp2.png|The Wiggles as doctors File:DressingUp3.png|The Wiggles in their tuxedos File:DressingUp4.png|The Wiggles in their regular clothes File:DressingUp5.png|Greg and Murray as cowboys File:DressingUp6.png|Jeff and Anthony as cowboys File:DressingUp7.png|The Wiggles as cowboys File:DressingUp8.png|Jeff File:DressingUp9.png|Greg and Murray File:DressingUp10.png File:DressingUp11.png|Greg and Murray as firemen File:DressingUp12.png|Jeff as a fireman File:DressingUp13.png|The Wiggles are firemen File:DressingUp14.png File:DressingUp15.png|Murray File:DressingUp16.png File:DressingUp17.png|Anthony File:DressingUp18.png File:DressingUp19.png|Greg and Murray as doctors File:DressingUp20.png|Greg as a cowboy File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:MovetotheMusic21.png File:MovetotheMusic22.png|"And here's your host, Greg Wiggle." File:MovetotheMusic23.png|Greg File:MovetotheMusic24.png|Greg and Anthony File:MovetotheMusic25.png File:MovetotheMusic26.png File:MovetotheMusic27.png|Jeff sleeping File:MovetotheMusic28.png|Anthony File:MovetotheMusic29.png|Greg File:MovetotheMusic30.png File:MovetotheMusic31.png File:MovetotheMusic32.png File:MovetotheMusic33.png File:MovetotheMusic34.png|Greg, Jeff, and Anthony File:MovetotheMusic35.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:MovetotheMusic36.png|Jeff waking up File:MovetotheMusic37.png|"How did I get here?" File:MovetotheMusic38.png|"Oh, well, back to Network Wiggles." File:MovetotheMusic39.png File:MovetotheMusic40.png|Greg and Anthony signing off File:MovetotheMusic41.png File:MovetotheMusic42.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three1.png|Dominic, Joseph, and Captain File:Testing,One,Two,Three2.png|Testing, One, Two, Three File:Testing,One,Two,Three3.png|Captain and Henry File:Testing,One,Two,Three4.png|The Wiggles playing their Maton electric guitars File:Testing,One,Two,Three5.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three6.png|Greg File:Testing,One,Two,Three7.png|Dorothy playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:Testing,One,Two,Three8.png|Wags playing the drums File:Testing,One,Two,Three9.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three10.png|Greg's yellow Maton electric guitar File:Testing,One,Two,Three11.png|The Wiggles' Maton electric guitars File:Testing,One,Two,Three12.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three13.png|The Wiggles singing opera File:Testing,One,Two,Three14.png|The Wiggles as opera singers File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits11.png|Captain trying to speak through the microphone File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits12.png|Captain and Anthony File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits13.png|"I don't know what's wrong, Anthony." File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits14.png|"Captain, you might have to turn on your micro-phonic equipment on. Turn the switch on." File:Testing,One,Two,Three23.png|Captain turning on the microphone File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits15.png|"Ahoy there!" File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits17.png|Captain, Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits21.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits22.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits23.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits25.png|"This is the best microphonic device I've ever used!" File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits26.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits27.png|Greg File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits28.png|Jeff File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits29.png|Murray File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits30.png|Anthony facing the wrong way File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits31.png|Anthony and Murray File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing.png|Dorothy File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits32.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits33.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits34.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|Endboard of a red background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries